Gonna Make You Blush
by merrysprite
Summary: Harry has fallen hard for Ginny and wants her to like him again. Maybe if he can make her blush like she used... But Ginny isn't a woman who blushes easily anymore...or is she? R for later chapters
1. The Prat Who Conquered the Dark Lord

**Gonna Make You Blush**

By Merrysprite

A/N Well of course I own Harry Potter and all its contents, just like I own the Brooklyn Bridge. Speaking of, if you're in the market for a lovely bridge, I'm selling one (among other things). So please call me at 1-800-IMA-DUPE.

CHAPTER ONE.

THE PRAT WHO CONQUERED THE DARK LORD.

_"She's over you,"_ Harry thought to himself as he walked up to the Burrows front door, carefully balancing a big gaily-wrapped box. _"She's over you and you're just going to have to live with it. Damn prat that you are. Couldn't see what was smack in front of your face for years! Just act normal around her, really nothing has changed from the last time you saw her."_

Harry thought back to his last encounter with Ginny Weasley and sighed. She had been going off to her last year of school and he had been off to his first year of Auror training. He wanted to say something then, right there in front of everyone on Platform 9 3/4, but she had looked so, well, intimidating. She was poised and pretty, and he still felt like an eleven-year-old prat who didn't know his arse from his elbows. So, he waved her off with the rest of her family, mentally kicking himself and hoping she didn't find a boyfriend since Ron was no longer there to terrorize them all away. Merlin's toes! He still was a dork as he realized he'd been standing and staring at the door for a couple of minutes now.

_"The Prat Who Conquered the Dark Lord"_ he thought. Harry deftly balanced his gift in his left hand, raised his right hand and knocked on the door as he continued to knock on himself.

"Damn Prat!" he thought to himself.

Or he thought he only thought, as the door swung open and Ginny, clad only in khaki shorts and a very brief white Tee, stared at him for a second before saying "Percy is in the backyard. Although, I wouldn't call him that anymore."

Harry tried to regain his thoughts, which had left him the minute he saw Ginny, and looked confused as he walked through the door and into the Burrows Living room.

"Um...I'm not looking for Percy. I'm here for your graduation party. See, I even have your present." He waved the box at her and almost dropped it.

Ginny smiled and said, "Well, he's the only one of my damn prat brothers that is here at the moment. All the other damn prats haven't arrived yet. Unless you meant that I am a damn prat, in which case I will remind you that I am past seventeen and can perform magic legally now."

Harry realized that he must have spoken aloud his rant to himself. Blushing and stammering "N-n-no, NO! I didn't mean you, I meant me." Harry paused a second "Not that I think I'm a prat" pause "well sometimes I am but aren't we all sometimes?" pause "Except you of course. Your not. A prat that is. I just don't want you to think I don't think I'm a prat sometimes. Just not all the time." pause " I'm going to shut it about now and go look for Percy." This last was said quietly as Ginny tried to muffle her laughter and Harry hurried out through the kitchen towards the backyard. Thoroughly mortified at the complete arse he'd made out of himself.

_"What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?"_ Harry thought to himself (he hoped). He looked around and saw Percy trying to set the tables for Ginny's party. As he watched, Percy place the plates upside down and the silverware on its tips, his mind wandered from the miracle before him. And it was a miracle before him. The war had taken its toll on the Wizarding world, some paying a higher price than others. The only Weasley permanently harmed during the final battle at Hogsmeads was Percy. Percy Weasley, once so proud of his academic achievements that he was known to his brothers as BigHead Boy, was a shell of former self. He had stepped in front a curse meant for his father on that fate-filled day. And while that self-sacrifice had ended the feud between him and his family, he had never been the same. Nothing quite wrong, but nothing quite right either.

"Harry! Oh, Harry! It is so spectacular to see you on this OH! What a beautiful morning! Even if it really is Some Enchanted Evening!" Percy half said, half sang to Harry.

Harry, being used to Percy's way, simply replied, "Yup, June is busting out all over and this should be a real nice clambake."

"Harry? Is that you I hear?" Mr. Weasley stuck his head out from his tool-shed door. "Splendid! Just the man I wanted to see. Come over here Harry and let me show you my latest find"

Harry placed his gift for Ginny on the end of the table and walked over to Mr. Weasley. He walked into the shed and was surprised to see an old muggle T.V. and VHS player set up and apparently working. On the screen was a woman in a tropical clime singing about washing a man right out of her hair.

"See Harry, I did a small bit of tinkering to the T.C. and this other whatchamacallit and see! I've got it to work without ekeletricy! Now Molly and I and all the family can watch those old muggle movies Percy is always quoting from. And just like you and Hermione, we'll be able to understand what in Merlin's beard he's saying" Arthur Weasley looked as if he had just invented the thirteenth use for dragons blood.

"Wow, Mr. Weasley, that's great! I'm sure Mrs. Weasley will be overjoyed." Harry said. "Where is Mrs. Weasley by the way? I didn't see her in the kitchen but I sure smelled some thing heavenly from the oven."

"Well, don't tell Ginny but Molly ran out to Diagon Alley to get her present. It's the new Cleansweep; they just got it in today. Because of the War, Ginny never did get a special gift for becoming Prefect. So this is really a combination gift."

"I'll be sure to keep it a secret." Harry grinned.

"Good, good. Okay then, well, I'm sure the other boys should be arriving any minute now, but if you don't mind would you keep Percy company for a while?" asked Arthur.

"Not at all, Sir." replied Harry.

"Thanks! And Harry? How many times must I ask, please call me Arthur. You're practically my seventh son!"

Harry smiled and walked out of the shed to find Percy was finished setting the tables. Sort of, in his own odd way that is. He was now busy looking at the gift Harry was going to give to Ginny and humming what sounded like the song I Feel Pretty from West Side Story. Percy was about the give the box a good hard shake when Harry reached him and gently took the box from his hands.

"I feel pretty and witty and gay!" sang Percy

"Then I pity anyone who isn't you today!" replied Harry. He had never thought to be grateful for the many times he had to listen to his Aunt Petunia sing off-key Broadway musicals while she meticulously cleaned her kitchen. But there you have it, proof that the Gods worked in mysterious ways. For a while, after Percy's release from St. Mungo's he only spoke in Broadway song lyrics. He was improving; however, he still peppered much of his speech with lyrics.

Harry gently set the present down on the table. He had gotten Ginny a snow globe of Hogwarts that was charmed to sing out the school song whenever it was shaken. It wasn't what he really wanted to give her, but he figured a gift of his undying love and devotion coupled with a wedding ring and maybe the news she was carrying his first-born child might be a bit much for a graduation gift. Therefore, he settled for the snow globe.

Harry's eyes wandered towards the house and up a few lopsided stories to Ginny's room. Her window was open and she was looking down at him with a small smile on her face. His breath hitched and he had to remind himself to stay calm and most of all breathe. She must have just stepped out of the shower. Her hair looked wet as it hung in fiery copper ringlets past her shoulders and the sleeves of her bathrobe was drooping down to her elbows as she propped her chin in her hands. She waved and popped her head back in the window and Harry's world turned back to normal.

Harry remembered a time when she would blush just because he looked her way. When the sight of him caused her to stick her elbow in the butter dish. She could barely speak to him for the first couple of years that he had know her. He didn't want to go back to that. He fully appreciated that they were friends at least now. Maybe not the closest of friends. However, that was probably because of him not her. When she had gotten over him, Ginny had begun to speak to him, but as sixth year wore into seventh, he began not be able to speak to her. She had changed, in a blink of his eye, she had become a woman and all that word implied. She was calm under pressure, able to verbally shoot down anyone, and then there were the physical changes. Neville was to blame for Harry's sudden awareness of Ginny's attributes, really, because in his usual, fumbling manner, he knocked into Ginny on his way over to take a potted clipping of his mimbulus mimbletonia from Luna, and accidentally received a handful of Ginny. Neville had unusually large hands for a boy his size, and it was overflowing.

Since Harry and Luna were the only witnesses to Ginny's public groping, Ron never found out. Harry, however, didn't speak to Neville for two weeks. After that day in the library, Harry noticed everything about Ginny. The way her shirt flowed around her curves, the way her Quidditch kit fit so snugly around her slender hips, the way her hair looked so much more vibrant and full of life next to the blue of the sky. And every time he spoke with her, he felt he had eaten one of Fred and George's Ton Tongue Toffees.

By the end of his seventh year his biggest problems surprisingly wasn't Voldemort, it was getting through a conversation with Ginny without blushing. Thank Merlin for occlumency classes. See the Gods do work in mysterious ways. Finally, he had a practical use for the obscure talent he was forced to learn. It helped every time he had to speak to her or watch her with her boy of the moment. Not that she dated many boys, just anyone other than him was one too many. Thankfully none of them lasted long. And he noticed she never blushed in front of them either.

Maybe that was the key to her affections? Maybe he needed to make her blush. Maybe if she blushed again over him, he would be able to rekindle her feelings for him. Not that he wanted her to go back to being the way she was in their younger years; he wanted something much, much more. With this thought in his head, a plan began to form...

"There's Nothing like A Dame," warbled Percy, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"Ain't that the truth!" agreed Harry, with a downright wicked grin. He looked up and saw Ron walking out the kitchen door, with Hermione close behind. He needed some time to implement his scheme and maybe an ally or two. He didn't relish informing his two closest friends about his feelings for Ginny, especially Ron, but this was too important to him. Hermione was needed to examine it for flaws and Ron really was a master strategist, and most importantly, they both had further insight on the woman he loved. So for now Ginny was safe from his plan, but soon, very soon, he was gonna make her blush.

A/N Okay I hate lengthy author notes so I'll make this brief

Thank you everyone who has read this, reviewed this, or even thought about reviewing.

I'm not a review whore, I just want to write something people would at least read, not that I don't welcome any comment (good, bad, or ugly).

As to the significance of the songs, well I love musicals, and they were stuck in my head while I was writing this. Stuff like that often happens to me, once I had a whole conversation using nothing but clichés, and it was with my (at that time) boyfriends mother. The very first time we met. V. embarrassing.

Last part (I did say brief, not infinitesimal), yes, Voldy is dead, more about that is explained later in the story, but this is primarily about good old H/G romance.

I plan on a couple of extra stories coming out of this one if people are interested, although I guess I ought to finish this one first. : )


	2. She's not a bloke or: Ron: Master of the...

A/N So, today I'm selling, along with the silly idea that I own any of the Potterverse, prime oceanfront real estate in Nevada, it's a steal. Call me at 1-800-U-SUCKER.

**Chapter 2**

**She's not a bloke, or; Ron: Master of the Obvious**

The day after Ginny's graduation party, which had gone on without any more embarrassing moments, Harry was waiting for Ron to pick up Hermione and come back to the flat. He was doing some last minute cleaning so he wouldn't have to listen to Hermione go on about the mess. He was a bit nervous; he was going to let them know about his feelings for Ginny and, of course, The Plan. He was unsure of Ron's reaction. For all that they were the best of friends; Ron was Ginny's brother first and foremost. He felt Hermione would be most sympathetic towards him. She always liked to talk about her feelings, his feelings, and most of all Ron's feelings. Ron much preferred deeds to dialogue.

He smiled thinking about that. Finally, after six and a half years of watching them argue about everything under the sun, Hermione and Ron had scratched the itch that was _really _bothering them. It had been spectacular, a truly legendary moment in Gryffindor history, maybe all of Hogwarts, considering how often the story was told and re-told to other houses.

"_Ding-Dong the Dark Lords Dead"_ chimed his doorbell. Ron rang that bell every chance he got. It always made him laugh.

Harry walked quickly to the door, all thoughts of Ron and Hermione's relationship flying out of his mind. With a stop to tuck some socks that had been lying around away behind the cushions of the sofa, he reached the door and opened it.

"Well, I think it's still a bloody funny door bell" Ron said to Hermione as he stepped aside to let her go in first.

"It was a nice gesture from Dobby, but really it's just getting old," replied Hermione. "Hi Harry, weren't you just saying a few days ago that you wanted a new door bell?"

"Er... Yes…" It never paid to get in the middle of even a minor argument between them.

"Oy! Harry, how could you change a classic like that?" said Ron as he plopped down on the sofa. A stray sock peaked out from behind the pillow.

Seeing this Hermione began to straighten the room, checking behind all the furniture, she replied, "It isn't exactly a classic, it's a rip-off from a muggle movie."

"Yeah, but it's still bloody funny, anyway what would you replace it with?"

"Semi-Charmed Kind of Life, by Third Eye Blind?" Harry grinned.

"No, how about I Like Big Butts and I Cannot Lie, by Sir Mix-a-lot? Now that's classic and it was sung by knight." Ron guffawed.

"Hrmf! You are still so immature Ron, honestly. Sir Mix-a-lot was never knighted, that was his stage name." Hermione glared. She set a pile of laundry down in front of her as she sat next to Ron on the sofa. She ignored Ron when he tried to put his arm around her. Ron just grinned over her head as Harry took the chair opposite the sofa.

"So Harry, what's bothering you that you had to personally invite me over? It's not like I'm not over often enough as it is. Is everything alright? You seemed a bit distracted and, well…intense." inquired Hermione, as usual getting straight to the point.

"As long as you don't start going on about your scar, really, don't need anymore about that!" Ron said emphatically, looking a bit nervous. "Merlin, please say it isn't the scar!"

"No, I mean Yes; everything is fine, sort of. I'm okay. Er…that might be part of the problem, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning. Um…"

Harry just wasn't sure how to begin, "For a while now you both have been attempting to set me up on blind dates and well, I appreciate that but…well, I wish you wouldn't set me up with random girls anymore, because…" Harry took a deep breathe, about to go on when…

"BLOODY HELL, ARE YOU SAYING YOU'RE A PONCE!" exclaimed Ron, clutching Hermione as he felt his world turn up side down. "Not that there's anything wrong with that." he hastily added, a look of shock on his face.

"WHAT! NO, NO, I'm not saying that!" Harry calmed down a bit," I'm just saying…"

"Ron! Really, now what is Harry suppose to say to that, with you using that derogatory term for homosexual." Hermione looked like she was trying to hide a smile. Harry looked at her a moment. He had a feeling she already knew where he was trying to go with this conversation.

"Listen, I am not saying…" Harry began.

"Wow, you think you know a bloke, but you never really do. Harry, mate, it's okay if you are a ponc…I mean hom...I mean you-know. You're still my friend. We can still be roommates. And it would explain why you turned down Susan Bones when we bumped into her at the Ministry. I mean she was practically throwing herself at you, barely said hi to me." Ron stated thoughtfully.

"No, listen, what I'm trying to say…" Harry began again.

"Well Harry I think you're very brave to come out of the broom closet, so to speak. Is there a certain someone you like?" inquired Hermione with a grin. Harry was becoming very flustered. Ron was staring at him as if a second scar had formed on his head.

"Well, who is the bloke?" asked Ron.

"I didn't say it was…" Harry started to say, but Hermione interrupted again.

"So, who DO you like?"

"Oy! I hope it isn't Terry Boot, he's just too out there."

"It isn't Terry." Harry said quickly before either of them could say something else. "I don't …"

"There's nothing wrong with Terry, but I doubt Harry likes him like that." Hermione stated this emphatically, and with a sly smile said, "No, Terry's not the one for Harry."

"Well, I heard Malfoy's a little on the fence, if you know what I mean, but the twitchy little ferret is just like his Dad and likely to end up in Azkaban. So, I'd likely have to knock some sense into you if you fancied him. He's a right prat, that one is." Ron scratched his chin as he mulled over possible partners for Harry. Harry felt a bit nauseated over the thought of him and Draco Malfoy, eww, nope didn't even want to continue that line of thought. He definitely lost the thread of the conversation, and tried to set it straight, straight like he was.

"Both of you, just stop a second, and listen to me! I don't need you to set me up on dates with any guys _or_…"

"Is it Colin Creevey?" interrupted Ron.

"WOULD YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" shouted Harry.

"Oh, Ron, he isn't gay. He's just in touch with his feminine side." scoffed Hermione.

"Jack Sloper?"

"Ron! He dated Ginny her fifth year!"

"Yeah, I suppose, but I never did like him. Horrible Quidditch player you know. Anyway, is it someone at work? Maybe Arnold Peasgood?" guessed Ron. Harry was getting a headache now.

"Isn't he a bit old?" Hermione asked.

"Gilbert Whimple, the bloke…"

"GINNY! I LIKE GINNY!" screamed Harry, totally frustrated by his friends.

"She's not a bloke," said Ron, the master of the obvious.

Hermione started laughing. Harry just stared at Ron, as if by doing so he could help his friend figure it out faster. Ron blinked, blinked again, and dropped his mouth open in a silent O.

"Oh, well that's a bloody relief, cause regardless of how sophisticated and worldly I may seem" (Hermione blinked at this), "I don't think I'd be all that keen on sharing a flat with someone I'd have to watch my back with, or should I say backside." Ron was the only one who laughed at his lame witticism. Both Harry and Hermione were waiting for what Harry said to really sink in.

"Hold on, what do you mean you like Ginny? When did that happen? How'd that happen? Why aren't you saying anything Hermione, aren't you surprised?" Ron asked rapid-fire.

"Ron, I've told you a million times that not all people are as emotionally stunted as you. Yes, I figured it out a long time ago, and no Harry you weren't obvious. Just little things I noticed." Hermione stood up, "Now, I'm going to go make us all a cuppa tea and give you both a chance to talk."

Ron's gaze followed Hermione's progress into the kitchen. He looked over towards Harry and smiled. He leaned back onto the sofa.

"She thinks I'm going to be upset about you and Ginny, so do you by the look on your face. Well, I've thought you two should have gotten together back in our sixth year, but Ginny was dating Dean and then Jack, and you were dating Hannah. But you sure did pick a crappy time to tell her."

Harry was flabbergasted. Ron being rational? Then the comment about crappy timing clicked in his head.

"What do you mean? She's not dating anyone right now?"

"No, not that I know of, and we Weasley brothers have ways of keeping tabs! But she did say she was going away to Scotland for six months to train with the Medi-Witchs in Edinburgh. She announced it last night."

"When did she do that? I only left the party to help your Dad bring in the T.V. and VHS player."

"Well mate, she said it and she's going. She leaves in a few days."

Harry did some quick thinking, it was no good, his plan wouldn't be ready by then, and anyway he didn't want to rush this. His future happiness was at stake. He realized he'd have to post-pone his plan. With disappointment coloring his speech, Harry informed Ron of his Plan. Hermione walked in with the tea during the telling and Harry had to start over again. Both Hermione and Ron were remarkably quiet through out his Plan outline, considering the earlier part of their conversation. After Harry finished explaining, they gave their opinions.

"Harry are you sure this is the way you want to go about this?" Inquired Hermione, "You could just ask her out on a date, go to the cinema, a nice dinner."

"No, Hermione luv, Harry has it right. If we go about this the right way, she'll go tumbling head over arse for him again." Ron squeezed her hand as he disagreed with her. "And with you helping him, cause you're the only girl I know who can explain the mad things you birds do, Harry will win the affections of my sister, they'll marry, he'll be my brother-in-law, they'll have twenty kids…:

"Slow down, Ron!" giggled Hermione," let's get them dating first."

Hermione looked at Harry who was waiting for them to decide if they were going to help or not.

"You want to make her blush, hm? Well, you need to make some changes, nothing major, just some small, cosmetic changes. Stand up Harry. Let's see we have six months to whip you into a sex-god worthy of Ginny's blushes. Yeah, we can do that"

* * *

A/N Many, many thanks to my wonderful beta EmmaMoonPotter,Gracias, Merci, Vielen Dank, Takk De.

Longer Chapters to Come


	3. The Months Go Marching One By One, Hurra...

A/N Reality check time!

Please take the short quiz below to see if you're in need of a reality check

True or False.

1. It's impossible to sneeze with your eyes open.

2. I, Merrysprite, own the rights to Harry Potter.

3. Rocky Mountain Oysters are really a bull's balls.

(Hint: Two out of three are true; no lie!)

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**The Months Go Marching One By One, Hurrah, Hurrah!**

**Late July**- **To Owl Or Not To Owl, That Is The Question.**

"Harry, come on! We're going to be late for training if you don't get the lead out!" shouted Ron.

"I'm coming. I just wanted to finish this set before I shower." Harry placed the free weights back on the rack, and turned towards the mirror encompassing the length of the south wall. He looked at his image critically. He didn't see much difference in his physique, but he found he had much more energy since he started his workout program. He would alternate days of weight training and jogging early in the morning, a program that Hermione had put together for him. After one month, he found that he had to go in a notch on his belt and his shirts were snugger around his shoulders. Not very much, but slightly. Overall, Harry was proud and pleased with his progress. Additionally, and surprisingly, was that Ron had joined him, saying that Harry shouldn't be the only buff one around. They were only slightly competitive and mostly encouraged each other to push a bit further.

However, the best encouragement for Harry was a picture of Ginny that Hermione had taken the day of Ginny's send off to Edinburgh. In the picture, Ginny was waving goodbye as she stepped onto the train. She looked both excited and a little sad to be leaving. Every time PictureGinny stepped on the Train, she would step back down. As if she didn't want to go. Harry liked to think she wanted to stay because of him. This picture kept Harry going in the beginning when he really didn't want to get up at six in the morning. Hermione must have known her schedule would be difficult to keep up since he was taking a brutal six-week summer course for Auror training. She would know he would need some incentive to keep up with the program.

"Harry! Stop admiring yourself in the mirror before you break it and MOVE IT!" Ron yelled, sounding remarkably like his Mother. Harry hustled over to the locker rooms. After a quick shower, Harry met Ron by the front door.

"Well it's about bloody time, do you really want to be late on a day Kingsley Shacklebolt is teaching practical applications for defensive jinxes and curses! You know if you're late, he'll use you as the offense. Blimey, back when we knew him in the order he was pretty cool, now that he's our teacher I'd swear he's turned into Snape's long lost brother!" Ron grumbled. They quickly walked down the block. They couldn't just Apparate from the gym since it was a muggle one, so they traveled the underground to work.

"I almost forgot" Ron began, pausing at the turnstile, "Mum told me Ginny owled her a letter." Harry stumbled going through the turnstile at this news.

"What did she say, everything alright? She didn't mention me or any, um, other bloke did she? And why didn't you tell me this last night when you came home?"

"Mate, don't get all upset, she's fine, and I didn't tell you last night because you were half-asleep on the couch when I came in. See, I was being right considerate, tell that to Hermione next time you see her. She was saying, just the other day, that I don't have any consideration for others, and I said of course I did. That didn't mean I had to kiss arse to the man at the library when he told me to keep it down. He was rude about it! Now that I think on it, what in Merlin's beard was I doing there? Harry, she dragged me to a LIBRARYfor a DATE! She does that all the time. I must love her, cause I'm in the library more often than when we were in school."

"But did Ginny mention me or anyone else?" Harry questioned a bit snappishly.

"What? Oh, sorry, no mention of you, but on the good side, there was no mention of any other bloke, either. She said she was too busy to even get out and see the city. She liked the classes though, and um, there was something else. Wait, it'll come. Oh yeah, she was looking into getting a different flat mate. Said her current one was driving her balmy."

Harry rode the rest of the way in silence. Ginny had owled her family and Hermione, but had yet to owl him. They had owled when she was at school, about once a week. Maybe he should owl her first? He mentioned this to Ron. As they walked to the broken down phone booth entrance to the MOM, Ron said to ask Hermione. It wasn't until much later that day that they broke for lunch and went to meet Hermione. She was interning at the Department of Mysteries. That's all they knew, what she did everyday, or what she was going to do after her training (or even how long her training was.) was never discussed by her. Ron and Harry guessed she was becoming an Unspeakable, she never confirmed or denied it, much to Ron's dismay. He hated a secret kept from him. After settling down around her desk, Harry brought up the subject of owling Ginny.

"I think you should wait, Harry. It's only been a month and besides the owl she sent me was all of five sentences long. Her training has kept her quite busy, you know. If she doesn't owl in another month, then owl her. Besides, we've got more things to do with you, so you'll be busy as well." Hermione said this last bit very casually, which made Harry rather nervous.

"Er…What things Hermione?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Nothing too major." was her reply, with a quick look to Ron.

"Ron, wh…what changes?" Harry couldn't keep the note of panic out of his voice.

"Dunno exactly mate. You're okay to me. Not as good as my fine form" Ron flexed his arm muscles, "but okay. Anyway, how bad can it be?"

* * *

**- Mid-August – Hairy Harry, Why Ya Buggin' ?**

Harry woke up and stretched in bed. His sinewy muscles rippled and expanded the tee he'd worn to sleep. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and went to get his tracksuit and trainers. Today was a jogging day, and thank Merlin it wasn't as hot out as it was the other day he'd ran. He was sure he'd turned into a puddle of sweat before he'd make it home. He banged on Ron's door as he passed by and shouted at him to get his lazy arse out of bed. In the kitchen, Harry grabbed a nutrition bar to eat as he waited for Ron. Hermione had enlisted Neville's help for this part of her health program. With his knowledge of herbology, he had created a nutritional health bar that tasted only mildly horrible, but seemed to work. Harry felt invigorated and sharper and even his skin looked smoother and clear. Neville would never say what was in these bars. If Harry knew he was eating shrivelfigs, bubotubers, puffapods, ginger and other assorted ingredients he would have a rough time getting the mixture down. The twins had gotten wind of Neville's bars and had offered to sell them in their shop at Diagon Alley, for a small percentage of the profits. Nourishing Neville's Meal on the Fly, The Broomstick Breakfast Bar for the wizard or witch on the go, had been a success and they were working on some meal supplement shakes to sell next.

"Bung me a bar, will ya Harry." Ron walked into the kitchen still sleepy and a bit haphazardly dressed. His shirt was half tucked in, and his shoelaces were untied. Harry looked at him and noticed that Ron had gotten big. Not fat, but wider in his chest, Hermione was definitely reaping some benefits from her program. Since Ron had always been the taller of the two, (and frankly Harry was just happy he reached six feet), but Ron must be about six-four by now. He looked more like a man then the boy he'd been in school. Until he made a brilliant trip over his shoelaces, spun around in an attempt not to fall on his face, and landed with a thud on his backside.

"I give it a 9.4 for style and execution, but it lacked originality." Harry laughed.

"Shut it you, it's too early in the morning for this. Let's just get going" Ron was heading for the door when there was a thud at the kitchen window. Both men spun around, wands at the ready, and looked out the window. There was a harried-looking brown and white speckled owl standing on their fire escape. Harry quickly opened the window and took the letter attached to its leg; it was addressed to him. Ron gave the bird a few owl treats and it flew away.

"Who's it from?" asked Ron.

"Gah…"

"Oy! Is it from Ginny?"

"Uh-huh" Harry just stood looking at the letter.

"Well either open it or lets go running." Ron said exasperatingly.

"Uh-huh."

"What uh-huh? Which one? Open it or running?"

"Open it"

Harry nervously opened the letter. He scanned it briefly. Briefly not because he read it quickly, but because it was so brief.

_Dear Harry._

_Sorry it's been so long since I've owled, been busy with classes, homework and more homework. Not that I'm complaining. (Who am I kidding, yes I am!) How's Auror training going? Ron says Shacklebolt is Snape's long lost twin brother in class. Hope he's not THAT bad. Well I have to go; I'm interviewing a prospective new roomie. Take care!_

_Ginny_

That was it! Harry shook the envelope hoping he had missed something; nothing fell out. He was happy that she had owled, He just felt disappointed it wasn't a bit longer and sooner and filled with words of adoration or at least saying she missed him. She'd signed it Ginny, just Ginny, but she had put Dear Harry.

"Well now, she's owled. Isn't that what you've been waiting for?"

"Yeah…" Harry could at least owl her back now; maybe her next letter would be longer.

"So don't look so down, everyone has gotten the short letter from her. Now, can we get this run behind us?" Ron said as he headed out the door. Harry perked up a bit more at this news; at least everyone else had received such a brief letter. "Oh and before I forget, Hermione said she made another appointment for you." And Harry's good mood totally evaporated.

For the past three weekends, Hermione had been dragging Harry to hairstylists on his Sundays off, and every Monday morning his hair had grown back in.

Harry thanked Merlin it had; the styles were horrifying. A muggle stylist with a Mohawk did the first one, which should have been a dead give away that his hair would turnout freaky. He'd gone home that day with a half shaved-half shagged look. He dreaded going to training the next day, but when he woke up his hair was back to its normal flyaway look. He guessed Hermione looked for the exact opposite for the next one. This was a barber, and looked to be about a hundred and ten, give or take a decade. He cut it short on the right side, leaving the left side long; Harry feared a repeat of last week's atrocity when the barber combed the left over the right. Yeah, a comb-over, like Harry would ever have a bald spot with the amount of hair his head grew. Again, come Monday morning, with much trepidation from Harry, a look in the mirror showed him back to normal.

When he saw Hermione that Monday at lunch, she looked at him the way a scientist looked over a Petri dish, as if he was some sort of experiment. With a determined glint in her eye, she said she had another appointment for him, this time with the woman who cut her hair. Harry didn't know what to say to that, Hermione was a dear friend and he loved her like family, but her hair was still bushy and he had always suspected she cut it herself. He stupidly said this aloud.

That Sunday he found out she did do her own hair.

She shaved him bald. On purpose.

Thank Merlin AND Morgan Le Fay by Monday he was back to his old look.

Now, it was onto the fourth and hopefully final stylist. Hermione dragged both Harry and Ron down Diagon Alley. Apparently noticing the lack of Hair Salons for Witches and Wizards someone had open a brand new one just a few weeks ago. In a burst of creativity, it was named Hair Salon for Witches and Wizards. With a great deal of anxiety, Harry walked in behind Hermione and Ron; he was surprised to see Terry Boot waving him over to a chair.

"Yoo-Hoo, Harry, darling, it is so good to see you! And you Ron, my you have grown, it is certainly good to see YOU! Look at your muscles, mind if I touch?" Terry wiggled a bit closer to Ron.

"I, um, have to go… and get that… thing, alright? Right, very important, um, gotta to, bye" Ron flew out the salon's doors.

"I'll be back later." Hermione said apologetically to Terry, to Harry she said, "Sit, stay, and behave."

"Woof!" Harry grimaced and wondered if he looked as nervous as he felt, he wasn't trying to hide it either.

"Don't sweat it, Honey. You're in good hands now, I have been dying, _DYING_, to get my hands in your hair for years!" exclaimed Terry.

"Um…maybe..." Harry started nervously.

"Don't worry Sugar, not like that, maybe if you were Ron, but alas, that's one boy who'll never be my bum chum. Oh, what a shame, the things I could teach him. Like how to dress! Did you see what he was wearing, not that you're much better, now that I'm looking a bit closer. Boy, if you have the body, then bare it! Now, have you heard…"and so the time flew, along with some snippets of Harry's hair. Terry kept up a constant stream of gossip and chatter. Harry was lulled into a relaxed state. There was something sweet smelling in the air and the Wizarding Wireless was on low in the background. An hour later Terry tapped his shoulders and said all was done.

"Now luv, you are going to take this gel and shampoo with you and use it, _EVERY_ day. Just like it says on the bottles. It's my own special brand. It'll stop your hair from flying all over. Now off you go, and when people ask who did your hair you tell them I did, and for Merlin's sake, get some new clothes. Those rags are ruining my hair style!"

* * *

**-Early September- Does The Wizard Make The Cloths Or Do The Clothes Make The Wizard**

"Yes, I know you don't want to ask them for help. Yes, they probably will tease you, at first, but in the end they are an asset to you and your plan." Hermione said in her most cajoling voice. Harry still didn't budge from his chair in the living room of the burrow. It was a rare Saturday off for him and Ron, and Molly Weasley had invited everyone over for dinner. After the delicious meal, Harry was too stuffed to join the Weasley brothers out back in the shed to watch some more musicals. Hermione used this chance to persuade him to ask Fred and George for some clothing advice. After seeing Harry's new do', she agreed with Terry's suggestion for new clothes.

Harry was actually quite chuffed with his new style. Terry only trimmed the ends a bit and added gel to keep it from looking as if Harry had just stepped out of a wind tunnel. Harry discovered he liked the slightly wet look it gave him, mostly he was glad that it wasn't too different from the way he usually wore it. He wondered how Ginny would react to him. He had sent Hedwig to deliver his letter to her in August, and Ginny had written back immediately. Since the first letter they had owled every week, he never mentioned what he was up to, and she spoke mostly about her classes. However, they were owling more often then Hermione and Ginny, or Ron and Ginny. Not that he was keeping tabs or anything.

"Halloo? Anyone answering?" Hermione waved her hands in front of Harry's face.

"Eh? What did you say again?"

"Honestly, I think you're as bad as Ron sometimes. Fred and George? Clothes shopping? They really are sharp dressers, the only other persons I would ask are Lavender and Parvati, but I think since its men's clothes you want the Twins are the best choice."

"Fine, fine, we'll ask them." Harry replied, finally worn down by her arguments.

"Good, I had Ron fill them in on what you want while they were in the shed. They should be coming back any moment now." Hermione looked pleased.

"I should be mad at you for that, and I will be later when I'm not so stuffed I can barely move." Harry knew that the Twins were the best ones for the job, he just didn't feel up to the teasing and what if they didn't want him with Ginny? He thought they would be okay with it, but if they weren't he was in for a lifetime of pranks, who was he kidding, once they found out, he was in for a lifetime of pranks any way he looked at it. Just then, Fred and George bound into the room, with Ron and Percy close behind.

"Can it be that the Boy Who Lived…", said George.

"-is really the Boy Who Loved?" added Fred.

"The Man Who Conquered the Dark Lord…"

"-is really the Man Who's Conquered By LURRVE."

"Fancies our precious sweet little sister…"

"Our precious sweet _innocent_ little sister…"

"And wants our help to win her love again…"

"After she went through the trouble of getting over you?" The Twins leaned against one another as their peals of laughter echoed through the room.

"Oh shut it, you too. Can't you see he's in Lurrve? And he only wants your help buying new clothes." Ron added with a snicker.

"Alright already, are you going to help me or not?" Harry asked testily. He really felt that the less people who knew, the better chance he had of not making an arse out of himself if Ginny turned him down. After a few more moments of laughter, the Twins gave each other a glance.

"I suppose…"started Fred.

"We do owe you for the start up money," said George.

"But most importantly, we like you Harry…"

"Think you'd be a right enough chap for our lil' sis…"

"And don't forget we do have impeccable taste…"

"That is important too…"

"We can give you some pointers and tips…"

"On how to be as chic and trendy as we are..."

"Ron, we'd even be willing to take you along…"

"You can thank us later Hermione." Ended Fred (or was it George?).

"Now wait just a second…" Ron started to say when Percy interrupted.

"Of the goosy and the gander, Sir? Who's gender is the grander, Sir? To render total candor, Sir: The splendor is the male's!" Percy sang out.

"I think I know this one!" Said Hermione excitedly, "The Scarlet Pimpernel, excellent book, I believe your father has the movie on tape."

The next few weekends were spent in all sorts of shops, both muggle and wizard. The Twins favorite place was ToughHides-DragonLeather for the Discriminating Wizard. The Twins persuaded Harry to spend some of his inheritance, he had received the rest of the Potter fortune when he had reached his majority and rarely touched it. He hadn't grown up with much at the Dursley's, and was used to living on his Auror paycheck, but for the sake of Ginny and the Plan, he would gladly put a dint on his fortune at Gringotts. Besides, He rather liked the dragon leather pants.

* * *

**-Late October- Live To Ride, Ride To Live**

"Now you slowly let off the clutch, at the same time you give it a little gas." Remus instructed Harry for the eighty-sixth time that day. "Try not to stall it, that's it, you're in first gear, now for second…"

Ron had actually thought up this part of the Plan and it was the best part as far as Harry was concerned. Ron had noticed that Ginny would sometimes go to the shed, sit on Sirius's bike, and pretend to be riding it. They had taken the motorcycle that Harry had inherited from Sirius out of the back of the Weasley's shed, where it had been collecting dust for the past three years, and put it to use. Harry had asked Remus if he could teach him how to ride it after learning that his dad, Sirius, and Remus all use to ride together until Lily made James sell his bike after a crash. And much to the envy of all the Weasley brothers, Harry had fun-filled lessons every weekend with his ex-professor. Not so surprising, riding the bike in the air was a breeze for Harry, it was on the ground where he had the most difficulty

"Brum, brum, brumbbbbbblat..." It was a sound Harry knew well. He had stalled, again. Thankfully, he didn't end up rolling into the tree, again.

"That's alright Harry. Sirius had the same problem when he first got his bike." Remus chuckled.

"Did he? Well, I'm sure he's still laughing his arse off at me for all times I've stalled it into the ditch, or the tree, or the bush…"

"Er…Well, maybe, if you want to think that…"

"You don't think he'd want to be taking the piss out of me for my riding skills?" Harry asked as he once again tried to shift into first gear.

"Beat the piss out of you more likely!" Remus snickered. "Try to understand, he loved this bike like a child. He would always go on and on about it. _'Remus, it a 72 Triumph, it's a classic!', 'Don't breath on it, it's a 72' Triumph!', 'Put one dent in my Triumph and I'll hex you so bad your mother won't recognize you, I don't care if it only takes a wave of my wand to fix it'_. So, I think Sirius probably wants to strangle you about now."

Harry blanched at this news. "Why didn't you _TELL_ me this before?"

"Because even more important to him, would be taking it out again after so many years of disuse. He loved to ride it, said that the bike wasn't happy if it wasn't being ridden often enough. He used to say he never felt as free as when he was riding. We, your father and I, enjoyed riding, but Sirius _LOVED_ it. So he'd want you to use it, it's why he left it to you. He just wouldn't be happy about the amount of times I've had to repair it after you crashed it into the local flora and fauna."

"Hmm…well then I'd better improve fast or my afterlife will be hellish with him yelling at me"

"Let's take a break for now. I've wanted to ask you why you decided now to learn, you've had the bike awhile. Not that I mind teaching you, it breaks up the monotony of teaching DADA at Hogwarts. And by the way, Dumbledore said to come by and visit more often." Remus said with a smile. Harry wheeled the bike off the road, trying to think of an excuse that wouldn't make him look like a complete cake.

"Yeah, of course, I'll come round for tea next week; tell him I'll call around on Saturday. As for learning, well, I just thought that it would be a good time now and I've always wanted…"

"Harry, I didn't ask to hear a load of bollocks. I've noticed that you've changed a bit, new hairstyle, new clothes, working out. I just wonder who the girl is." He probed.

"Um…It's Ginny Weasley." Harry said, sitting down in the grass by the bike.

"Do her brothers know?" snickered Remus.

"Most of them, and they're fine with it. Even helping me a bit" Harry said a bit defensively.

"What do you mean 'helping'?" Remus sat in the grass on the side of the road beside Harry. Harry looked at Remus and knew his friend would have some sound advice for him. So, he began his story.

"Well, I've liked her, loved her, for a long time now. But, according to Hermione, she got over me back in fifth year. I don't blame her for that, I was a blind prat, not interested in her, barely knew her. As I got to know her, I fell in love. How could I not? She's fantastic, really incredible, she's beautiful and nice, unless you do something to make her angry and then, whoa, does she have a temper, and she's smart…"

"I know all this, Harry, I did teach her in her second and seventh year. I've met her many times, both at school and at headquarters, I'm aware of who she is. No need to go on so."

"Er…sorry about that. Anyway, I thought, since she was out of school and had no boyfriend; this would be a good chance to…"

"Chat her up?"

"Yes, but more, I'd really like more with her. I'll settle for being her boyfriend for starters, but…I want more with her."

"You sound serious"

"I am. I'll do whatever it takes. She used to fancy me; she used to blush around me all the time. I want to make her blush again, only this time, I won't be a gormless prat and ignore her. This time, I'll know what to do."

"And that would be…"

"Kiss her until she's breathless, and she agrees to have twenty of my kids." Harry answered this without thinking and immediately blushed when he realized what he said. Remus thought this was hilarious and rolled on the grass with laughter. When he finally caught his breath, he said he was reminded of James and Lily. James also had decided to do what ever it took to get Lily, and once he did, he basically had planned to do the same thing.

"Although, you're farther along then James, at least Ginny at one time liked you." Remus gave a small snort of laughter. "I'll give you a bit of wisdom that your father could have done with, if we had known it. Women like Ginny, and your Mum, want - no need - Men. Not boys or guys or some bloke, but Men. And being a Man has little to do with one's age, it's all about one's attitude. There are some things that every Wizard should know. Like how to leave a tip, the Scougify charm, and of course, how to undo a bra."

"What!" Harry exclaimed, not at all prepared for that last bit.

"Don't be so shocked. I haven't always been ancient, or single. You could still learn from your old professor, you know."

"I'm beginning to see that you left out quite a bit from your classes at Hogwarts, mind giving some more lessons?"

"Well, if it will save you some of the embarrassment that James went through, I will. Although, it was really quite amusing to watch at the time. But first let's master the bike."

* * *

**-November- 22Things Every Wizard Should Know.**

"I never knew…" Ron said in awe.

"Yes, well it isn't exactly part of the core curriculum at Hogwarts, and you did have other things on your mind while you were there, both of you. But, it's dead useful knowledge just the same." Replied Remus. "Harry pass the bottle, please"

"I never knew…"

"Will you stop saying that!" exclaimed Harry as he handed the bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey to Remus. Remus filled three tumblers with some of the fiery liquid.

"Yeah, but, I never kne—"and Ron was abruptly cut off by a pillow flying towards his face. "Wow, mate, I didn't even see your wand move before you levitated that at me."

"Stop saying you never knew, we know you never knew, that's why we're here." Harry was really regretting asking Ron to come with him to Remus' flat. "And for the love of Merlin, don't tell Hermione what you never knew that you now know or she'll know what we know and what you were doing tonight."

Ron blinked a bit at that, but seemed to have wrapped his mind around the twisted logic, and nodded his head. " 'kay, pass the FireWhiskey"

"Here you are, some fortification. Alright now, we gone over the basics, all you need is practice and I am not going to be the girl this time around." Remus said rather forcefully. Harry and Ron gave him a look. "Never mind, just wait a second."

Remus took out his wand and transfigured a standing lamp in to a mannequin. "It's quite simple, really. It's just a clip with two hooks, take the two parts at the center of the back, and push them together to unhook; with enough practice, you can do it with one hand. Ron, you first"

"What! But Harry needs this more than me;wait a second, why do you need to know this, Harry?" Ron looked at Harry suspiciously, "I thought you're feelings for Ginny were honourable?"

"Ron, this is just part of what we're here for. Of course, my feelings are honourable, I want… I want …"

"Ron, relax, it's just part of the program."

"You're just stalling."

"I am not stalling, watch!" Ron stomped over to the mannequin, almost knocking it over. He embraced it, put his hands up the back and two seconds later the bra was unhooked. Harry was quite impressed. So was Remus.

"There!" said Ron smugly.

"I see someone has had practice." Remus said teasingly. Ron blushed redder then an apple. Harry laughed until he realized Ron had probably practiced on Hermione, EW, not a good thought at all.

"Yeah, well, you're up Harry." Remus flicked his wand and the bra snapped together again.

Harry approached the mannequin slowly, he felt ridiculous, and so he closed his eyes and tried to pretend it was Ginny before him. He gently put his arms around mannequinGinny and slid them up the shirt. He felt the strap of the bra and made for the back and center. He fumbled with the clasp, he needed to calm down and do it slow. He tried again, but this time when he pushed the two ends together he did it with a bit more force and lost his balance and fell on top of mannequinGinny.

"Oy! That's my sister your falling on top of." Ron said snorting with laughter. "Boy, did you bollocks that!"

"It's quite alright Harry, not everyone masters it immediately. Just takes time."

"And you better take all the time in the world, before you try that with my sister!"

Harry picked the mannequin up again and tried once more. This time he had much better success and the bra came off with ease. He wasn't as fast as Ron was, but he had time. Ginny was due back the first Friday in December, she had owled him today with the news. She had even said she hoped to see him at the train station. Harry was feeling very good about his plan, his progress, and most importantly his chances with Ginny. They had begun to owl more than once a week, and the letters had taken on a more personal note. They had discussed Voldemort, the final battle at Hogsmeade, her family, his family, and many other topics and still he had so much more to tell her. Through it all was the sure thought that he was the man for her, the man with the Plan. And if that meant he had to humiliate himself in front of his friends, then so be it.

"Okay, then Remus, pass the firewhisky and tell me what's next"

_Men,_

_Here's the list, study it, practice it and good luck!_

_Remus_

22 Things Every Wizard Should Know. (not in order of importance)

1. Get into a Good Restaurant- shouldn't be a problem for you Harry, just tell them your name.

2. Leave a tip-for everyone from waiters to porters to hairdressers, all people in service, if you don't they'll tell the Daily Prophet.

3.Learn and use the Scourgify Charm- I've seen your apartment, enough said.

4. Apparate- Yes, I know you can, it still needs to be on the list.

5. Set the mood- flower (her favourite) music (her favourite) food (her favourite, see where I'm going with this Ron)

6. Undo a bra- Practice, Practice, Practice.

7. Wear Dress Robes- And not look like a ponce, or a wrinkled mess.

8. Do the groceries- something beyond instant, frozen meals.

9. Read a woman's wand hand- Your woman in particular Harry, she does have a temper. It'll help you duck faster.

10. Learn and use sewing charm- no woman wants a man with holes in his socks.

11. Do the laundry- see item three.

12. Choose the right wine- Red with meat, White with chicken and fish, learn a few name brands.

13. Throw a party- Yeah, you're getting practice on this one, I know.

14. Keep your bar well-stocked- life is more than just Firewhiskey and Butterbeer.

15. Cure a hangover- much needed after the above two.

16. Smoke a cigar- It's needed for life's big celebrations.

17. Purchase flowers- find out her favourite.

18. Manage stress- don't take your anger out on others, Harry you've learnt this, Ron—well practice makes perfect.

19. Learn some basic defensive spells- I think you've both got this covered.

20. Prepare breakfast in bed- James used this often to beg forgiveness.

21. Send proper letter vie owl- when the above didn't work, this usually did.

22. Be a gentleman- a man your Mother will be proud of and your girlfriend will brag about.

_p.s. Harry, let me know how everything goes._


	4. Dragon Leather: Three Reasons You Should...

A/N I am the Grand High (Beautiful) Empress of the Potterverse! Bow down! Bow down before me and grovel for your next chapter. Bwahahah ha ha :evil grin: I can't hear you groveling, make it louder, LOUD… : SLAP : Whoa, that was reality slapping me in face again with the truth. I am not the Grand High (but I am beautiful, in my mind's eye) Empress of the Potterverse. So Sad. :sniff:

**Chapter 4  
**

**Dragon Leather: Three reasons to NEVER wear it.  
**

"Alright, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry nodded a little numbly and tried to get closer to the fire, all the while trying to act like his entire body wasn't frozen through. He felt he would never thaw out, damn stupid bike, damn stupid weather. Bah! What was winter good for anyway? As the heat from the fire defrosted his posterior, he heard Ginny laugh from the kitchen. That sound made his heart feel warm, so at least something was above negative Celsius. What in Merlin's name had he been thinking today? He should have listened to Hermione and not Ron. Really, he should have known by now that advice from Ron was dodgy at best. His thoughts took him back to earlier in the day.

**4:00 A.M Friday 03 Dec. 1999, Ginny's ETA: One Hours and Fifteen Minutes.  
**

"I don't look like an idiot though, right?" Harry asked Ron one more time, spreading his arms wide to give him a good look at his attire. He had his Dragon leather pants and riding jacket on. He was planning on showing off his motorcycling skills for Ginny when she came home today. And he'd learned through trial and error, that the leather offered the most protection from the wind.

"No, I told you, you look fine. Stop asking me. Next thing you'll be asking is if that outfit makes your arse look big! And I refuse to answer a question like that for Hermione, and she lets me snog her, so there's no chance I'll answer it for you." Ron stated firmly.

"I was not going to ask that!" Harry hotly denied.

"Yeah, then why'd ya just take a quick peak at your backside."

"Shut it." Harry said. "I wasn't going to ask." Although, he now wondered if it did look big.

"Three, two, one…"Ron counted down to himself quietly.

"It doesn't, right?"

"That's it! I'm going to my room till Hermione gets here." Ron said getting off the sofa, he was about to storm into his room when he heard the front door open.

"Hello? I hope you're all decent because I'm coming in!" shouted Hermione as she stepped through the front door of the flat, and placed her bags on the floor. Harry said a quick hello and walked back to his room. Ron walked over and gave Hermione a more personal welcome.

"Mmmm, you taste like Sugarquills, what have you been up to this morning?" Ron asked with a smile.

"Just picked up some little welcome back gifts for Ginny, she loves Honeyduke's Surgarquills." Hermione replied.

"And tasting the wares yourself, I see." Ron grinned as Hermione's cheeks went a lovely shade of pink.

"How's Harry doing? Nervous I would imagine." Hermione asked, switching topics.

"You got that right! He took about two hours in the bathroom. Rushed home from work at noon. Didn't want to go to the gym. Yelled at me to not 'muss'his hair when I bumped into him in the kitchen. He's driving me daft with his questions. _'Does my hair look okay?'_ _'Do you think the train will be late' 'Does this make my arse look fat?'_ I want my best mate back, not the insane-love-crazed-stranger that has invaded Harry body." Hermione laughed at Ron's rant. He looked quite dismayed.

"Did he really ask that last one?"

"Yes!"

"Did it?"

"Hermione! I didn't look!"

Harry walked back into the room to find Hermione sitting down clutching her stomach as she laughed uproariously.

"What's so funny?"

"Don't worry about it, mate. Let's go over the plan for today." Replied Ron quickly, not wanting to get into another conversation about the width of his best friends posterior.

"I'm going to ride the bike to the train station." Harry started.

"You can't ride the bike today, it's too cold out, you'll freeze." Hermione said with the patient air of a parent to a child.

"Sure he can, he's wearing the leather, and he'll just use a few warming charms and he'll be fine." Ron said.

"They'll wear off too quickly in the weather we're having, and I don't think that even dragon leather will protect you. I think you should take the car, with the rest of us." Hermione cajoled. Harry thought about that for a moment and was about to agree when Ron spoke up.

"Hermione, the bike is a better idea, it's cool, Ginny likes bikes, he'll look cool." Ron began his argument. Harry also thought it would look cool and was about to say so, but Hermione interrupted.

"He'll look so cool because he'll be frozen. Ginny is not going to want to ride it today, even with a warming charm."

"Yes, she will."

"No, she won't."

Harry sensed the budding argument and quickly interceded.

"I'll take the bike, it's what I'm dressed for and we have to get going or we'll miss the train." Harry said firmly.

"Fine, Harry, if you want to be a frozen wizard ice pop, then fine. Here are some gift's I picked up for you to give to Ginny, some Sugarquills and Ice Mice. Her favourites. Be careful not to squish them in the saddlebags. We'll see you, probably blue, at the train station. Come on Ron, let's floo over to the twins store. Your parents and Percy will meet us there and we'll drive from Diagon Alley." Hermione shoved the bag of treats at Harry and stomped over to the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of floo powder, tossed it into the fire, shouted "DIAGON ALLEY", and she was gone. Ron shrugged and began to follow.

"See you later, and Harry, your arse looks no fatter then before, DIAGON ALLEY!"

"Is that fat or not?" Harry yelled to the now empty fireplace.

**5:00 A.M Friday 03 Dec. 1999, Ginny's ETA: Fifteen Minutes.  
**

"I think I hear a train." Ron said. Harry whipped his head in the direction of the train entrance.

"Of course you do! It's a train station, what else would you hear?" Hermione said exasperatedly, "But it isn't Ginny's train."

Harry went back to waiting and feeling miserable. He was miserable because the heating charm he'd placed on the bike was a wee bit too strong. It had made him sweat, which wasn't a good thing to do in Dragon leather apparently because when the sweat had dried up it caused the pants to cling to him. Harry had taken his jacket off but he really wanted to peal the pants away from his legs and crotch, which he couldn't do with so many people around. He thought pacing would help to loosen them. So, he started strolling along the platform. _Stop walking!_ _Bad Idea, bad idea, stay still!_ Harry thought quickly to himself. Evidently sweaty dragon leather makes funny sounds. The people around him were giving him suspicious looks and sniffing the air.

He carefully walked back over to the Weasley family. Both the twins were whispering to Percy, which probably didn't bode well for Harry, but he was too nervous and miserable to care. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were looking around anxiously, awaiting the return of their youngest child. Hermione was busy glaring at Ron.

"I think I hear the train." Ron said, laughing at Harry as he quickly turned his head towards the entrance again.

"RON, quit it!" snapped Hermione.

**5:15 A.M Friday 03 Dec. 1999, Ginny's ETA: Imminent  
**

"I think I hear the train." Said Ron. He'd been saying that for the past fifteen minutes just to watch Harry's head whip around.

"Haven't we heard that enough Ron?" asked Harry sarcastically, but still turning to look towards the entrance.

"No, Harry this time he's right. Here it comes! Oh! Oh! Here it is!" Hermione was so excited that she latched onto Ron's arm with a surprisingly strong death grip. Ron grimaced but endured his girlfriend squeeze. Harry laughed at Hermione's reactions; you'd think she was the one who was working to gain Ginny's love.

"Harry, aren't you nervous! Merlin, I am." Hermione let go of Ron's arm and started to thwack Harry's shoulder.

"Hermione! I'd like to be able to greet Ginny with out a dead arm and that won't happen with you bruising them. Ron, help!"

"I'm so sorry Harry, I'm just so excited" Hermione went back to Ron's side, "Isn't this romantic? There's just something about trains stations."

After what felt to Harry was a rather long time to park a train, Ginny came into view. She was just as he remembered her, long vibrant hair, neatly clipped back from her face, with a few tendrils dancing around her face. She stepped off the train with a bounce and ran towards the group now waving wildly to her. She was quickly grabbed into a hug by her mother, and then passed around the family until she reached Ron. Ron, being the soul of subtly and not realizing his strength, practically threw Ginny into Harry's arms. Thank Merlin for quick reflexes, since Harry barely caught her and Ginny, who was not used to being treated like a quaffle, threw her arms around Harry's neck. Time stopped for Harry then, and the surroundings faded to nothing, this was the closest he had ever been to her. He could feel her breath on his cheek, her hands tangled a bit in his hair and most lovely of all, he could feel the firm impression of her breast through his shirt.

He was in heaven.

Then he went beyond, as he looked into her beautiful doe eyes and she slowly slid down his length until her feet touched the ground.

He was going to explode.

"And I Only Have Eyes for You" crooned Percy quietly, and the spell Harry was under broke. Ginny took a step back, beaming at her family as if nothing soul shifting had happened to her, and Harry had a brief despairing thought that for her, maybe nothing had shifted. Then she glance back at him, looked at him up and down, and Harry felt maybe, just maybe…

"Oh Ginny dear, it is so good to have you home! Come along now, we're going to have a lovely dinner and we want to hear all about your time north." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I have missed your cooking so much! But let me say good-bye to my flat-mate first." Ginny turned back towards the train and shouted "DREW!"

Harry looked and saw a tall man with impeccably tailored robes look over. His heart sank to the floor, he had thought that Drew was a girl, it was the impression that Ginny had given him. Why had she lied to him? Harry shot the man a menacing look. Before the wizard could do more than give a puzzled look, he was pushed to the side and almost trampled on by a short witch in bright orange robes and long frizzy black hair. Harry almost whooped with glee at the wizard stumbling in the orange witch's wake, until he realized that the witch, not the wizard, was Drew. Then he sighed with relief, Ginny hadn't lied to him.

"Every body, this is Drew. Drew, this is most of my family, minus Bill and Charley." Ginny gave a quick introduction, ending with Harry.

"Hm, heard of you, I did. Even in backwoods America, as most of the professor's claimed I came from. Nasty scar there, you have. I could take care of that if you like, I could. Like leather I see, don't myself much. Is it an alternative lifestyle your into? You know, M and S, I believe it's called. Don't care for it myself much but I could learn to like the chains and whips if you were wielding them, I could. Or are you the 'Bottom' in the relationship?'

Silence had descended upon the rowdy group. Even the Twins were struck mute by the unabashed rudeness. Harry simply stared at Drew with his mouth agape, he glanced at Ginny who was trying not to laugh and he felt himself begin to blush.

"Drew, behave. I'm sorry Harry, she is a bit outspoken, but without her I would have never survived my training." Ginny said apologetically.

"Outspoken, yup, that's me alright. Sorry if I offended you, I am. And really, it was Ginny who helped me survive; I'd have been chucked out my first week if not for her. Helped me understand the natives, she did." Drew looked down at her watch, "Well, I'm off on the next leg of my journey home, it was nice to have met you all, it was. I'll have a tale to tell when I get home, that's for sure. I met Harry Potter and insulted him and lived to tell, I did."

She turned and left, before anyone could say good-bye, (or good riddance, Harry thought), she went barreling off, nudging to the side any one too slow to move out of the way on their own.

"Oh My" Hermione said a bit in shock.

"Hrumph, I can't believe the nerve!" Mrs. Weasley sniffed with indignation.

"She does have a good heart, just a really, really, REALLY bad case of Foot in Mouth disease." Ginny said, half heartedly defending her flat-mate.

"Worse case I ever saw, I did", said George with a grin.

"Glad to see her go, I am." Fred said, echoing the thoughts of most everyone there.

"Well, let's go ourselves, then." Mr.Weasley announced, not bothering to hide his laughter at the Twins impersonation of Drew. Harry was about to ask Ginny if she'd like to ride back with him when he was interrupted by Ron.

"Ginny, would you like to ride on Harry's motorcycle?" Ron said.

"Um, Now?" Ginny glanced at Harry, who was seriously considering throttling Ron until he could no longer speak.

"Yeah. Now. Harry has Sirius's old bike up and running, you could ride home on it, it's cool..." Ron began persuasively.

"Ron, Ginny is not going on that death trap, especially in this weather." Molly Weasley snapped at Ron. Then she said in a much softer voice. "Sorry Harry dear, I don't think you should be riding that thing either. You'll freeze by the time you get to the Burrow."

"That's okay Mrs. Weasley, I'll be fine." Harry was supremely disappointed, but tried not to show it.

"Maybe another time?" Ginny said a bit timidly and smiled.

"Anytime you want." Harry said as casually as he could, he didn't want to seem too desperate. Inside he was doing a little jig that she wanted a rain check on the ride. "I'll see you at the Burrow."

Ginny broadened her smile and walked away with her mother. Harry walked behind them, as cautiously as he could, since his leather pants were still prone to the disturbing noises. He made a mental note to lighten up on the heating charms for the ride to the Burrow. All in all, Harry was feeling good and, minus the bumpy start, he felt he had made an impression on Ginny. The rest would go according to plan, he was sure of it.

**The Burrow 8:00 Friday 03 Dec. 1999, Time it will take to defrost Harry's Arse: Days  
**

Harry's thoughts slowly came back to the present as his body began to thaw out. He swore to himself that he was NEVER going to wear dragon leather again, no matter what the Twins or Ron thought on the matter. He had three good reasons why he came to this conclusion. One, dragon leather makes flatulence noises when you sweat in it. Two, dragon leather doesn't do much for you in the cold. Three, people think you're into S and M and want to know if you're the Top or Bottom. Before his thoughts could turn darker, Hermione came over to him with a nice mug of mulled pumpkin juice.

"How are you doing Harry?"

"Better, at least my teeth are no longer chattering. I think I'm never going to feel warm again in my entire life though," Harry said dismally.

"Let me pop in to the kitchen and make you a warming potion, I'll be discreet, Ginny won't find out." Hermione offered again, hoping this time his pride wouldn't make him say no.

"I'll be fine…Oh, who am I kidding, if you can do it discreetly, I beg you to make me a warming potion." Harry said desperately. Ginny came into the room and Harry smiled at her, she gave him a smile in return as she walked over, suddenly Harry felt quite warm.

"I hate to be a stick in the mud, but this is going to be my first chance to sleep for more than four hours in months. So I'm for bed. Hermione, we're on for lunch on Sunday right?"

"Yes, I'll meet you at Diagon Alley at 1:00," replied Hermione.

"Thank you for the gifts Harry, and coming to dinner." Ginny said brightly with a smile.

"Wouldn't have missed your home coming for anything." Harry said as suavely as he could. Most of the lessons he'd learned from Remus flying out of his head at the sight of Ginny's smile.

Ginny bade them all a goodnight and headed towards the stairs, Harry stepped back to let Ginny pass and felt her arm brush against his. He felt a tingling sensation start at the point of impact that traveled up his whole side. He watched her walk up the stairs.

"Harry? Harry? Harry?"

"Hm?" replied Harry vaguely to Hermione.

"Never mind."

Harry looked around at the smirking faces of the Weasley boys, all except Percy who looked worried.

"It'll be a hot time in the old town tonight!" Percy said urgently.

"What musical is that one from?" wondered Hermione. Harry was about to say he didn't know when he sniffed the air around him and looked down, he had stepped too close the fire and his shoes had melted to the floor. He quickly stepped out of his boots as Hermione used an extinguishing charm put out the fire.

"What else could possibly happen today?" Harry wondered aloud as he rubbed his over heated feet.

"I wouldn't ask that Harry, you've still got the ride back you know." Ron said with a guffaw.

A/N Sorry it took soooooo long for the new chapter, but, um, (thinking of a good excuse) My dog ate my computer! Yeah, that's my story and I'm sticking to it! I will try to update a bit more regularly.


End file.
